


halloween bliss

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slight Violence, but it's only in the beginning i did my best to deviate from it and make it as fluffy as i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: It was 3 in the morning and here they were in the kitchen drinking warm milk because Seungcheol had a nightmare, oh and they had to prepare for the halloween party in their house in like 12 hours.





	halloween bliss

**Author's Note:**

> rating is mature bc of the scene from blood, sweat, and tears but that is it !! anyway this is the sequel to Blood, Sweat, and Tears uh i guess you dont have to read that before this (especially if you're not into the whole gore thing) just treat this as a really domestic thing where cheol gets a nightmare and jisoo comfort him ey ok enjoy lolollool

_ The blade leaves my skin and the inevitable sting comes after it. I feels the sear spread throughout my whole body. I feel like I am on fire. There’s a trickle of blood going down my chest and arm. Jisoo move around a bound Jihoon. Beside them was Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Mingyu.  _

 

_ Jeonghan’s limp arm, handless, on the edge of the table. Wonwoo with his head down, physically exhausted with the torture he had just received. Mingyu looking up at me through his lashes every now and then, afraid that Jisoo might catch him.  _

 

_ Jisoo picks up the rusty knife off of the table as he looks tauntingly at Jihoon, grasping the knife tightly in his hand.  _

 

_ “No! Jisoo don’t do this please!” I scream, but to no avail Jisoo launches the knife in Jihoon’s chest. He cries in pain and agony along with the whimpers of Jeonghan and Mingyu.  _

 

_ I try to look away but,  _ **_I can’t_ ** _.  _

 

_ Jisoo pulls back the knife slowly eliciting yet another scream from Jihoon. “Jisoo stop!” I scream at him but it was as if he has put everything around him on mute. “Jisoo please, please” I shout and sob.  _

 

_ He plunges the knife in, and takes it out immediately.  _

_ He thrusts in harder against his chest, and stares down at Jihoon.  _

_ He pushes the knife even more, earning a long groan from Jihoon.  _

_ He slaps Jihoon against the face, and he pulls the knife hastily, only to push it back in once again.  _

_ He grabs the back of Jihoon’s neck and makes him look at him as he plunges the knife once again, but this time, he leaves it hanging.  _

 

“-cheol! Seungcheol! Wake up!” he jolts awake. He opens his eyes immediately and comes face to face with his boyfriend, a worried look on his face. His boyfriend who he just dreamt about. His boyfriend who just tortured three of his friends, and murdered his best friend. 

 

Seungcheol pulls back away from his hold as he crawls as far away from him as he can. “N-no-no, stay a-away from me!” Seungcheol cries out, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.He pats his shoulder for any sign of open wounds, but only for his fingers to touch smooth skin. It left him confused, because he sure can feel the heat from the knife when it left his skin. 

 

Jisoo stares at him with wide eyes, confusion and hurt flashes through his eyes as he looks at his scared boyfriend. “Seungcheol, baby, whatever that was it was just a dream.” He says slowly, he just wants to hug his shaking boyfriend. “I would never ever hurt you, ever” he speaks again, sincerity in his voice.

He shakily reaches for his phone on the side table, looking back at Jisoo to make sure he doesn’t make a move. Jisoo watches him cautiously as he searches through his contacts. He does his best to call the correct number with his shaky hands. Three rings later, the number picked up. 

 

“Ji-Jihoon!” he accidentally shouts once he hears groans. “Seungcheol it’s 3 in the morning and I just got my sleep, what happened?” Jihoon speaks up with his raspy voice. “A-are you- are you okay?” Seungcheol asks, nibbling his bottom lip as he waits for an answer. “Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be? Except for the fact that my boss just made me finish a full report before 12 midnight after telling me about it at 6pm, sure I’m okay.” Jihoon word vomits out of nowhere. 

 

Seungcheol feels a sense of relief as he hears his friend ramble. “Why? Are  **you** okay? What happened?” Jihoon asks. “N-nothing just, a really bad dream, don’t worry about it. Hey uh, you’re still gonna go to the party later right?” Seungcheol asks and locks eyes with his boyfriend, feeling guilty for how he had acted a while ago. 

 

“Of course, but I do have to get off the phone now if you really want me to show up later” Jihoon jokes and snickers. “Right, yeah okay, uh sorry for waking you up” Seungcheol replies. “Nah it’s okay, see you later dude” Jihoon says and they hang up the phone. 

 

Once Seungcheol realized that that was all just a nightmare, his eyes widened. “J-jisoo” he mumbles and makes a move to crawl back towards Jisoo. Jisoo opens his arms and welcomes him to a hug. 

 

Seungcheol wraps his arms tightly around Jisoo’s waist as he rests his head against Jisoo’s shoulder, hiding his face on his boyfriend’s bare chest. Jisoo immediately wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s shoulders, his other hand running up and down the expanse of his back. 

 

“Oh, honey, shhh” Jisoo whispers against the top of his head. “Come on, I’ll make you some warm milk” he offers and places a kiss on Seungcheol’s foreheads as he nods. 

 

ㅇㅅㅇ

 

“Do you want to talk about it, baby?” Jisoo softly says as he places a mug of warm milk with honey in front of Seungcheol. Seungcheol took hold of the mug and carefully took a sip to calm himself down. 

 

He sets the mug down and fiddles with his fingers, staring down at the marble counter top. Jisoo cautiously reaches out to hold Seungcheol’s hand in his. “It’s okay if you’re not ready to” he reassures him but Seungcheol only shakes his head at this. “I need to get this out of my system.” he mutters and Jisoo nods. “Whenever you’re ready” Jisoo smiles softly at him. 

 

Seungcheol clears his throat before narrating his whole nightmare. From the beginning, how it started with Jisoo apparently writing down his name on Seungcheol’s skin with a blade. How he then tortured Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jeonghan, and Jihoon. Hearing all the horrifying things that the him in Seungcheol’s dream really got him speechless. 

 

“oh, baby,” Jisoo starts, recomposing his words as he slid his thumbs against Seungcheol’s calloused hands. “I’m sorry” he softly says, his voice full of guilt. Seungcheol shakes his head “no, no you didn’t do anything wrong” Seungcheol tells Jisoo and covers his boyfriend’s hands with his. “It was all because of my twisted brain, it’s not your fault baby” he continues and brings Jisoo’s hand up and kisses the back of it. 

 

He brings his other hand to Jisoo’s cheek and Jisoo closes his eyes and leans to his touch. “Still, the me in your dream just traumatized you” he sadly mutters. Seungcheol sighs and shakes his head once again. He brings his other hand to Jisoo’s cheek and makes him look at him. 

 

“Listen to me, it wasn’t your fault okay? It was all because of my very twisted mind, okay?” Seungcheol tells him and Jisoo does nothing but stare back at Seungcheol’s eyes and do his best to nod whilst in Seungcheol’s hold. 

 

“Just know, that I would never ever do anything like that.” Jisoo reminds him and Seungcheol smiles softly at him,  _ god how could he be this lucky.  _ “I know baby, I know” he says and leans forward to gently kiss Jisoo’s plump lips. They pull back and gently smile as they stared at each other’s eyes. 

 

“Come on, finish up your warm milk” Jisoo sends him a warm smile to accompany his milk as he didn’t let go of Seungcheol’s other hand.  

 

He finishes his drink and goes with Jisoo to place his mug on the sink, as Jisoo still hasn’t let go of his hand. Jisoo leads them back to their bed and places the blanket over the two of them and allows Seungcheol to lean on his chest. 

  
  
  



End file.
